


Basil x Polly Chapter 1

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Basil x Polly [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: /ss/, F/M, Gentle femdom, Naked Male Clothed Female, No penetration, caught red-handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Polly longs to connect with her young charge.  After catching him in the act, she shows him understanding and affection.
Relationships: Basil/Polly (OMORI)
Series: Basil x Polly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Basil x Polly Chapter 1

>It was Basil's birthday, and after nearly a year, Polly still knew next to nothing about the boy with whom she shared a roof.  
>At first she assumed he was shy. He'd practically never had a mother, living all his life with his grandmother, and suddenly spending so much time around a woman must be jarring for a boy his age.  
>Now, she would perhaps use the word "withdrawn" to describe him, and while she couldn't put her finger on it, she sensed that he was suffering.  
>Perhaps she was simply projecting her own anxieties... or he was tormented by the slow decline of his grandmother's health...  
>In any event, her "job" (although she considered it a lifestyle), was not only to be a nurse to Basil's grandmother, but a caretaker to Basil himself.  
>"Surrogate mother" wasn't in the job description, but she wouldn't let that stop her from helping a boy who needed love and support.

>At dinner, Polly surprised Basil with a small birthday cake and a present in the form of seeds for some type of exotic orchid (The picture had looked pretty).  
>Basil thanked her stiffly for the cake and present, and after eating quickly asked to be excused to his room.  
>Polly couldn't deny feeling some annoyance at the cold response to her birthday preparations, but Basil was a nice boy.  
>His lack of enthusiasm must be further evidence the he's seriously troubled, she told herself.  
>She resolved to try and prompt Basil to talk with her in a more active way, and after doing the dishes, she went to his room and knocked on the door.  
>"Basil, may I come in?" she asked softly.  
>After a long moment with no response, Polly summoned up an assertiveness within herself that felt like belligerence in her mind, and opened the door without permission.

>Polly instantly regretted this decision, as she immediately saw that Basil was in a state of undress  
>But there was something about the image that greeted her that prevented Polly from doing the obvious thing and closing the door  
>Basil, upon hearing the door open, jumped nearly out of his skin from where he lay on his bed  
>He scrambled to cover himself, the tiny muscles of his slender frame tight with panic, but it was none of that which caused Polly to linger  
>Rather, it was the familiar patch of cloth that waved in Basil's hand as he flailed.  
>Seeing the scene before her in slow motion, Polly strode forward to claim that modest blue scrap of fabric.  
>Basil regarded her approach as if a looming avatar of rage and vengeance bore down on him, causing him to cower and become swiftly cornered on his bed against the wall  
>Having no further regard for the embarrassment of the situation, Polly crawled onto Basil's bed and directly over him, her face focused in a terrifying neutrality.  
>Finally grasping Basil's shameful prize, she snatched it away and held them up for him to see, "These are my panties!"  
>Her face conveyed neither understanding, nor fury, and Basil, having his shameful actions thrust before him, burst into tears, crying, "I'm sorry!" has he hid his face.

>Seeing Basil curled up and crying with his face covered, Polly's mind began working again. She wasn't really angry. She'd expected something like this, hadn't she?  
>She was a nurse. Dealing with all the most disgusting functions of the human body just came with the territory.  
>Compared to that, dealing with a horny 15-year-old was nothing.  
>"Okay... Come here." she said finally, as she sat up on Basil's bed, and pulled Basil's arm to pull him into a sitting position beside her.  
>Face still covered by his hands, Polly gently grasped his wrists, "Basil, look at me."  
>Overwhelmed by shame and embarrassment, Basil was only able to numbly do as he was told, exposing his tear-streaked face as she pulled his hands aside.  
>"Its okay. I'm not angry." she reassured. Prompting him to gaze up at her with swollen, puppy-dog eyes, "You're not?"  
>Then, putting a hand on his cheek, "Its perfectly normal for a boy your age to do these kinds of things.", she continued, adding generously, "It'd probably be weirder if you didn't..."  
>He looked up at her, hope growing on his face, "Really?", and he almost smiled, his face radiating warmth and vulnerability.  
>It was at that moment that Polly's eyes widened. She'd never seen Basil look at her with such an open expression, or a smile that didn't convey pain, and his doing so caused a realization:  
>"This boy... is dangerously cute...", she thought, as her heart began to flutter.

>Up until this point, Polly had been acting in an almost professional mode, mentally.  
>Basil was naked in front of her, but having seen so many naked people before, she essentially just "turned her eyes off" any time her eyes were pointed at nudity that she didn't really need to see.  
>Now her eyes were seeing, and she was no longer "Nurse Polly".   
>Basil's body was beautiful. Pale and thin, but healthy. His lack of muscle definition giving his arms, legs, and stomach a girlish quality.  
>Beckoned by temptation, Polly's eyes were drawn down the front of his body to get just a tiny glimpse at his cute little penis...  
>Her eyes widened again. Basil's cock was easily nine inches, maybe a bit more.  
>In disbelief, Polly's eyes darted back and forth between Basil's cute, androgynous face and body, contrasted with the disproportionately large member that stood at attention between his legs.  
>Basil, seeing the movement of her eyes, suddenly became aware again of his nudity, and quickly breathed "Oh God, I'm sorry" as he covered himself with his hands.  
>As she watched the hopeful and almost-happy expression on Basil's face crumble, Polly felt a twinge of panic. This moment of understanding could be just what she needed for Basil to open up to her.  
>"No, no, Basil..." she stammered, mind flailing as she tried to think how to comfort him.  
>On instinct, she decided on a hug, stunning Basil for a moment.  
>Polly needed something to say. She needed to think of literally anything other than the words that had already popped into her head, but those words were now all she could think of, and so she voiced them to avoid an awkward silence.  
>"Y'know... I don't imagine anyone's told you, but..., you're actually really well-endowed. You don't have anything to be ashamed of."  
>God, why did she have to say that...

>Polly could obviously sense Basil's discomfort, and her sense of propriety told her that she should let him quickly dress himself before speaking further, but in her mind, her desperation to connect won out, and so she wanted him to be vulnerable a little longer.  
>Shifting to sit with her arm wrapped around Basil's shoulder, he looked up at her questioningly, shame warring with arousal on his face as his hands didn't quite manage to fully conceal his erection.  
>"Well endowed?" he quietly asked.  
>Now committed to this unfortunate line of conversation, Polly pressed forward, "Sure! It means your penis is big!"  
>Concern crossed Basil's face as he considered this answer, so Polly quickly continued,  
>"Its a good thing! It means that you have *nothing* to be ashamed of if someone sees you naked"  
>As Polly finished, she absent-mindedly pointed, placing the end of her finger just at the tip of Basil's penis, which his hands weren't large enough to fully cover.  
>At this tiny, accidental touch, Basil gave a shuddering gasp.  
>"Oh! Sorry..." Polly exclaimed, panicking again knowing that she'd gone too far.  
>But rather than embarrassment, Basil looked up at her with eyes glazed over with desperate need, "M-miss Polly..."  
>Polly's heart was ready to pound its way out of her chest. This boy was... magic.

>With her mind now in a distracted state, Polly attempted to continue her train of thought.  
>"I... I bet you could be really popular with girls, y'know..."  
>Still in a daze, Basil dreamily replied, "You really think so?"  
>No longer sure where she was going with this conversation, Polly encouraged, "Sure... i mean... Besides your 'endowment', you're also a very very pretty boy."  
>Basil's face had a look of awe as he blushed even more deeply. "You... think I'm pretty?"  
>Polly needed to stop. She needed to throw the breaks on this situation immediately. But after a year of loneliness, and wanting desperately to connect with the boy under her care, she no longer could.  
>Gently, Polly turned Basil, embracing him with his face buried directly into her sweater, "Basil... I think you're beautiful"  
>Basil could clearly feel her breasts, even through the thick sweater, and as he took deep breaths of her scent, thought to himself, "This is okay, right? She hugged me, so its okay?"  
>Stroking his head, Polly continued, "You're such a sweet, gentle boy, but I can always see that something is bothering you. All this time we've been living together, I've been wanting to help you any way I could."  
>Basil's mind turned dark. He felt the familiar weight of sin pressing at the back of his thoughts. "I don't deserve help...", he declared tearfully into her chest.  
>Not understanding, Polly gently cupped his face and turned him upwards to face her, "You precious thing... yes you do!"  
>Seeing the pain in Basil's eyes, in spite of her reassurance, Polly's mind was filled only with the desire to give this boy the love he deserved as she gently kissed him.

>Her kiss was long and tender, full of caring, but also her own unacknowledged desire.  
>When it finally ended, Basil looked up at her, every emotion he was capable of warring on his face.  
>"M-miss Polly, please... you shouldn't... I don't... deserve..." he trailed off.  
>Had Basil, at that moment, said something like, "No, we shouldn't, this is wrong" or even just said nothing, Polly might have regretted her actions and ended things there.  
>But to hear Basil depreciate himself again lit a desire within Polly, giving birth to a dangerous thought:  
>"If this boy can't see how special he is, then I'm going to shower him in love until I change his mind."  
>Giving a little huff as she resolved herself, Polly released Basil from her embrace.  
>For an instant, Basil despaired thinking Polly was actually heeding his words, until she reached down and quickly flung off her sweater.  
>"Come here", she gently whispered as she guided Basil to lie down on the bed.  
>Laying down with Polly embracing him again, Basil's face was now pressed directly against her bra and cleavage, causing Basil to squirm but not quite resist.  
>"Basil, listen." Polly soothed, "I know... you didn't really have your mother around growing up."  
>Basil looked up at her with a sad expression as she continued, "I just want you to know that I care about you, and I'll give you anything that you need"  
>In Polly's mind, the different kinds of care and affection which she felt Basil needed had completely blurred together.  
>For Basil's part, he was baffled by the mixture of motherly and sexual affection he was receiving from Polly.  
>But... as he lay there, taking deep breaths of Polly's scent, he realized that between her own smell, the hint of perfume, and the kitchen-smells that had soaked into her skin, that she smelled intensely of "home".  
>Unnoticed by Basil as he sank his face (and perhaps his mind) deeper into Polly's cleavage, his hips began to gently sway forwards and backwards as his slow squirming resolved into a gentle hump against her leg.

>Sensing Basil slowly relaxing, and noticing the gentle nudge of his hips, Polly smiled down at him kindly, "Good boy... it's okay..."  
>Still convincing herself that her actions were purely for Basil's sake, Polly absent-mindedly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, then slipped her arms through the straps before gently sliding the cups out from where Basil's face had them pinned to her chest.  
>Basil, lost in the unfamiliar warmth and softness, felt as if he was dreaming, and gave himself to these feelings. "Anything Ms. Polly wants to do is just fine.", he thought  
>Then Basil was nearly pulled out of his nice dream as Polly slowly moved one leg upwards between Basil's, gently pressing her soft thigh against the underside of his shaft and balls, prompting Basil into renewed squirming.  
>Now humping her leg in earnest, Basil softly moaned into her chest as he finally returned her embrace, pressing his face into her body with all his meager strength.  
>"Good boy... that's it... just like that...", Polly gently encouraged, as her mind spun and her heart pounded.  
>"Why am I doing this, again?", a tiny part of her mind whispered, but she pushed the thought away and let it slowly fade.  
>Basil's humping was getting faster, as he began to let out his voice when he breathed, producing a desperate "Ah! Ah! Ah!" sound.  
>Suddenly, he looked upwards into Polly's face with an almost panicked expression, "Ms. Polly! I... I'm gonna-"

>Polly had a sudden sense that she was standing at the very last of several "points of no return", but looking at the agony on Basil's face in that moment, she didn't hesitate in the slightest.  
>With a hand on the back of his head, she gently pressed his face back into her chest.  
>"Its okay. Keep going. I'll take care of you."  
>Basil's breathing became more intense, "Causing the "Ah! Ah!" sounds he was making to stretch out into a low, continuous "AHhhHHhhHHhh" as his hips began to thrust intensely.  
>Polly closed her eyes as she held him tightly, imagining the sight of Basil, completely naked and thrusting away with desperate abandon, but not wishing to see the shameful sight for herself.  
>With a final, muffled cry, Basil's thrusts became more akin to spasms as be reached and then swiftly crossed over the edge of orgasm.  
>The shamefulness of this situation, an orgasm via leg-humping, was not lost on Basil, but in this moment, he could feel nothing but affection for the gentle mother-lover-goddess that embraced him.  
>As Basil's body fully relaxed and sank into Polly's body, he had a moment of worry about this situation.  
>"Ms. Polly... is this really okay?", he asked quietly.  
>Polly squeezed him a bit tighter, causing Basil to look up at her as she smiled down warmly, "Probably not."  
>Seeing the worry on his face, she continued, "We can keep this a secret between us, okay? Do you think you can do that?"  
>Bad memories came to Basil's mind. "Yeah..." he said quietly, "I can keep a secret."  
>After a long pause, Basil exclaimed, almost in panic, "Oh no!"  
>Polly looked down again, to see Basil's distress, "I got you all dirty!"  
>Holding back from laughing at the adorable boy, Polly simply sighed, "Basil, you are a treasure", as she pulled him back into her breasts, and no more words were spoken.  
>Basil, taking this to mean he shouldn't worry about his "mess", slowly relaxed before finally falling asleep.


End file.
